Project Summary This 5 year program is designed to continue to train predoctoral (PhD) students in statistical genomics with the major emphasis in cancer genomics. The goal is to train biostatisticians in the biology, etiology, and genetics of cancer, as well as to train them to conduct state-of-the-art biostatistical methodologic research relevant to the genomics of cancer as well as in related areas of genomics. The goal is to also produce biostatisticians who can collaborate with other scientific researchers and oncologists on research issues related to genomics and cancer. The typical predoctoral trainee will be a college graduate or master's level graduate with an excellent academic record appropriate for this training area. Funding is requested for the support of 5 predoctoral trainees. The Department of Biostatistics at UNC is one of the largest in the world, and has highly qualified personnel and the available facilities to provide the most comprehensive predoctoral and postdoctoral training in this research area. Several members from the Department of Genetics and the Bioinformatics and Computational Biology (BCB) program will be deeply involved in all phases of this training program and will play an integral role in this training program.